The Love You Left
by Pathetic Papillon
Summary: Die Geschichte von Andromeda Tonks. Von ihr wird in den Büchern wenig bekannt, doch sie ist wohl eine der Frauen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort am meisten verlor. Alles. Nur Teddy blieb. Teddy und die unerschütterliche Liebe.
1. Prolog Die Liebe

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Sämtliche Figuren sind ihr Werk.

_Kommentare gern gesehen._

* * *

**THE LOVE YOU LEFT  
**_die Geschichte von Andromeda Tonks_

Prolog. Die Liebe

Die Liebe ist eines der komplexesten und größten Gefühle, die ein Mensch empfinden kann.

Liebe zum Partner, Liebe zur Familie, Kindern.

Es ist ein schwerer Schlag, die Liebe des Lebens zu verlieren.  
Ein schwerer Schlag, die Liebe der Kinder zu verlieren.

Doch die Liebe kann sich ändern, wachsen und umpolen.

Wir lesen die Geschichte einer Frau, die alles verlor.

Doch die Liebe blieb.

Es war nicht die Liebe, mit der sie all die Jahre gelebt hatte;  
es war nicht die Liebe ihres Mannes  
oder ihres Kindes.  
Es war die Liebe zu einem Kind, welches nicht wusste, dass seine Eltern im Kampf für das Gute starben.  
Es war die Liebe eines Kindes, welches die Großmutter liebte wie eine richtige Mutter, denn die wahre Mutterliebe hatte es nie kennen gelernt.

Und auch wenn die Trauer groß ist,  
die Liebe übersteigt alles.

Selbst wenn die Augen noch feucht sind und von Trauer geprägt;  
im Laufe der Zeit wird die Liebe sie trocknen.

Wir lesen die Geschichte von Andromeda Tonks,  
wahrscheinlich eine der Frauen, die im zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort am meisten verlor.


	2. Teil 1 Erinnerungen an die Liebe

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Sämtliche Figuren sind ihr Werk.

_Kommentare gern gesehen._

* * *

  
Teil 1. Erinnerungen an die Liebe

Sie saß in der Küche.

Der Brief vor ihr war zerknittert, als wäre er schon tausende von Malen gelesen worden. Sie hatte ihn abwechselnd vor Wut zusammengeballt, vor Trauer wieder auseinandergefaltet und mit ihren Tränen begossen. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu weinen.

_An Andromeda Tonks._

_Ich habe leider nicht die Möglichkeit, persönlich vor Ihnen zu stehen, Sie vielleicht in die Arme zu nehmen, wenn ich Ihnen diese Nachricht überbringe. Es fühlt sich nicht rechtens an, diese Aufgabe jemand anderem zu übertragen, denn die beiden sind auch meinetwegen in diesen Kampf gezogen._

_Nymphadora Tonks und Remus John Lupin haben heute bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben gelassen. Die Beerdigung findet auf dem Hogwartsgelände statt._

_  
Es tut mir Leid. _

_Mein Beileid auch für den Tod Ihres Mannes Ted._

_Ich bin mir sicher, Sie möchten Teddy gerne bei sich behalten, in der Zeit, in der Sie dringend jemanden brauchen, an dem Sie sich festhalten können. Als sein Patenonkel würde ich mich aber freuen, ihn ab und an besuchen zu dürfen._

_Harry Potter_

Er war schnell gewesen. Er wollte, dass alle Angehörigen unverzüglich von dem Tod ihrer Geliebten erfuhren.

Sie war sofort nach Hogwarts gereist. Mit Teddy im Arm hatte sie die Große Halle betreten. Sofort waren ihr die pinken Haare ihrer Tochter aufgefallen und nur mühsam hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich den Leichnahmen ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt, ihn kennen zu lernen. Und ihre Tochter – Dora – die pinken Haare – wie sie dort lag, vollkommen ruhig, friedlich, als schliefe sie... Andromeda fühlte, wie ihr Herz brach, gleichzeitig rannen ihr heiße Tränen über das Gesicht.

Verloren, alle verloren, Ted, Tonks, ihre Familie, tot. Nur Teddy war geblieben, doch was sollte sie tun? Ihn als Großmutter aufziehen? In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich alt, schwach und gebrochen; wie war sie wohl in der Lage, ein Kind zu erziehen?

Als Harry Potter zögernd auf sie zutrat, wurde ihr Gedanke Gewissheit. Sie musste es tun. Sie könnte keinem siebzehnjährigen Knaben zumuten, ein Kind zu sich zu nehmen... Hilfesuchend hatte sie es an sich gedrückt, das kleine Baby, das nicht wusste, dass es in diesem Moment vor seinen toten Eltern getragen wurde...

Doch das war vorbei. Die Beerdigung war vorüber und Andromeda war zu Hause. Teddy schlief. Sie saß in der Küche. Immer in der Küche.

Das Wohnzimmer machte ihr Angst. Es war leer, leer und so schrecklich kalt, seit Ted nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen war. Doch sie hatte Tonks gehabt, die sie besuchte, die das Wohnzimmer mit Wärme gefüllt hatte, mit Wärme und pinken Haaren und einer Schweineschnauze. Dann Remus, der neben seiner Frau saß, schüchtern sagte, er würde Vater werden, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sein größtes Glück verriet. Alle hatten Angst gehabt, es könnte ein Werwolf werden, doch nicht Tonks. Sie war zuversichtlich gewesen. Hatte das Wohnzimmer weiter gewärmt mit ihren pinken Haaren und der Schweineschnauze.

Nun waren sie fort, alle fort.

Das Wohnzimmer war kalt und leer und einsam. Seit Tagen unberührt. Andromeda war sich sicher, dass innerhalb der nächsten Woche eine dünne Staubschicht auf den Regalen liegen würde. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. Kein Wohnzimmer, dachte sie. Kein Kamin, denn wie könnte sie je wieder Wärme empfinden wenn nicht in der Nähe ihres Enkelkindes?

Ungeduldig ob der wieder drängenden Tränen stand sie auf und lief in der Küche umher. Alles so leer. Leer und still. Sie hob die Vase an, die mitten auf dem Tisch stand. Stellte sie an einem anderen Platz ab, betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick, nahm sie erneut und stellte sie zurück. Unruhe und Rastlosigkeit und diese Stille, die sie noch umbringen würde.

Das Baby begann zu schreien.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Andromeda zusammen, unentschlossen, was sie nun tun sollte.

Sie hatte Angst. Wollte Teddy nicht sehen.

Was, wenn seine Haare heute pink waren?


	3. Teil 2 Die Liebe zu dir  lebt weiter

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Sämtliche Figuren sind ihr Werk.

_Über Kommentare freue ich mich immer._

* * *

Teil 2. Die Liebe zu dir – lebt weiter

Es war früher Abend. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen kämpften, um noch einen Lichtblick in die Welt zu schicken. Es misslang ihnen; kein einziger Funke gelangte durch das Fenster, hinter dem sich Andromeda Tonks aufhielt.

Sie saß in der Küche.

Das Zimmer hatte sich kaum verändert. Dieselbe Einrichtung, dieselbe Atmosphäre.

Nur waren die Möbel gebrechlicher geworden, der Stuhl, auf dem sie häufig saß, gab inzwischen Geräusche von sich, die auf sein nahes Ableben hinwiesen; hier und da war die Tapete grauer als noch Jahre zuvor. Dieses Zimmer war mit Andromeda älter geworden.

Und nicht nur mit ihr.

Auch Teddy war gewachsen. Er war schrecklich stolz darauf, wöchentlich mindestens zwei Zentimeter größer zu sein. Er liebte die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden; das Märchen Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Abend für Abend rief er Andromeda zu sich ins Zimmer, bat sie, die Geschichte wieder und wieder zu erzählen. Andromeda erinnerte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie sie vor Jahren in demselben Zimmer saß, auf demselben Bett und dieselbe Geschichte vorlas – nur hatte dieses Kind meistens pinke Haare gehabt, wobei jenes, welches gerade dort im Nebenzimmer lag...

Ihre Gedanken verloren sich in Erinnerungen.

Schon mit drei Jahren hatte Teddy erste Anzeichen von Magie gezeigt. Fröhlich lachend hatte er auf einen Schmetterling gezeigt, den er besonders bewunderte, und prompt war dieser ihm entgegen geflogen und hatte sich auf Teddy's Kopf gesetzt. Andromeda war sich bewusst, dass das Verhalten des Falters kein Zufall gewesen sein konnte...

Zu seinem vierten Geburtstag hatte Teddy's Patenonkel ihm einen Besen geschenkt. Einen kleinen, natürlich, der nicht viel höher als einen Meter flog. Harry hatte ihn persönlich vorbeigebracht, um melancholisch lächelnd zuzuschauen, wie sein Patenkind durch die Gegend sauste, laut lachend, und eine streunende Katze nur um einen Millimeter verfehlte.

„Aus ihm wird noch ein großer Quidditch-Star.", hatte Harry prophezeit.

Andromeda hatte nur müde nicken und lächeln können. Sie hoffte lediglich, ihr Enkel würde nicht in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern treten und sich tagtäglich neuen und lebensbedrohlichen Gefahren aussetzen.

Solch glückliche Erinnerungen trafen sie noch immer wie Messerstiche.

Die Trauer darüber, dass ihre geliebte Tochter dieses lebensfrohe, muntere Kind, welches so perfekt zu ihr gepasst hätte, nicht aufwachsen sehen konnte, überwältigte sie oft. Viel zu häufig verlor sie sich in diesen Gedankenlabyrinthen, aus denen die einzige Flucht darin bestand, stundenlang über diesen Verlust zu weinen. Andromeda hatte viele Tränen geweint in den letzten Jahren. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wann es endlich vorbei wäre – die Trauer, der Schmerz, die Wut. Es schien nicht nachzulassen.

Manchmal glaubte sie, es läge an Teddy. Teddy, der ihre Erinnerungen an Tonks beinahe täglich neu entfachte. Erst gestern hatte er ihr seine Schweineschnauze gezeigt.

Und doch – manchmal wusste sie, dass es wunderbar war, jemanden wie ihn zu haben. Das Lachen über seine beliebte Schweineschnauze kam nicht nur gequält. Sie hatte aus vollstem Herzen lachen können – denn mit Teddy und seiner Fähigkeit blieb ihre Tochter in Erinnerung, am Leben. Das war es, das für Andromeda zählte.

Die Liebe, die sie zu ihrem Enkel empfand, hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre so sehr gewandelt. Es war nicht mehr nur die Liebe zu dem Kind ihrer Tochter – es war die Liebe zu ihrer Tochter selbst. Ihre Tochter, die sie verzweifelt lebendig hielt, im Herzen, in Erinnerungen, in Teddy.

Die Welt war noch immer nicht jene, die sie sich für ein kleines Kind wie ihn erhofft hätte. Noch immer waren Todesser auf der Flucht und kaum eine Woche verging, in der nicht eine Person als vermisst oder sogar tot gemeldet wurde.

Doch der Vorgarten des Hauses war Frieden. Eine wunderschöne grüne Wiese mit vielen rosa und pinken Blumen darauf.

Die Welt versank noch immer im Chaos.

Aber solange Andromeda das Bild eines glücklich lachenden Teddy's mit einem Schmetterling auf dem Kopf bewahren konnte – solange war sie in Ordnung.

Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer, indem auch Tonks ihre jungen Jahre verbracht hatte, öffnet sich leise. Andromeda hörte es nicht, bis Teddy, heute Abend mit grünen Haaren und – sie seufzte erleichtert – mit seiner normalen Nase leise fragte:

„Erzählst du mir vom Babbelhäschen?"


	4. Teil 3 Denn die Liebe ist jetzt

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Sämtliche Figuren sind ihr Werk.

_Über Kommentare freue ich mich immer._

* * *

Teil 3. Denn die Liebe ist jetzt

Sie saß in der Küche.  
Doch heute nicht allein.  
Irgendwie, dachte sie, hatte sich die Atmosphäre geändert. Sie war fröhlich – beinahe – _überglücklich._

Teddy sprang aufgeregt hin und her. „Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts!" Er stoppte abrupt, drehte sich zu seiner Großmutter um. „Ich hab den Rest des Textes vergessen. Wie geht's weiter, Grandma?"  
Andromeda lächelte. „Bring uns was Schönes bei. Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, dir die Hogwarts-Hymne beizubringen. Los, geh dich umziehen, damit Hogwarts auch dir etwas Schönes beibringen kann und wir nicht zu spät am Bahnhof sind."  
„Grandma, du kannst einem Hogwartsschüler doch nicht ausschlagen, etwas zu lernen!", demonstrierte Teddy gespielt empört. Dann, von einem Moment zum anderen, wurde er ernst. „Ich hab Angst."  
Andromeda glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, doch an Teddy's ernstem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Einladend strecke sie ihre Hände aus. „Komm her, Teddy."  
Zögerlich und beinahe beschämt kam er auf sie zu und stellte sich vor seine sitzende Großmutter, sodass er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war. Seine roten Wangen und Haare zeigten deutlich, dass er sich schämte, als „großer Junge" seine Angst zugegeben zu haben. Zärtlich fuhr Andromeda mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und lächelte nostalgisch.  
„Wenn du erst einmal in Hogwarts bist, dann wirst du bald keine Angst mehr haben. Am Anfang wird es dir riesig vorkommen, mit all seinen Treppen und Geheimgängen – die du bitte nicht betrittst. Aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Du wirst Freunde finden in deinem Haus, du wirst viel Spaß haben. Und sie werden alle über deine tolle Schweineschnauze und deine pinken Haare lachen." Andromeda erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie beliebt diese Dinge zu Tonks' Zeiten gewesen waren.  
Ein schüchternes Lächeln stahl sich auf Teddy's Lippen. „Echt?"  
Andromeda erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Natürlich. Ich habe schon einen Metamorphmagus aufgezogen – und ich kenne mich damit aus, was gern gesehen ist." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Teddy's Lächeln wurde zu einem Lachen und er sprang aufgeregt zurück. „Ich zieh mich um!"

Als Teddy den Raum verlassen hatte, schloss Andromeda für einen Moment die Augen. Sie wusste, in Hogwarts würde Teddy die beste Ausbildung bekommen, Freunde finden, Menschen seines Alters treffen, glücklich werden, auch ohne Eltern. Aber der Gedanke, allein die Vorstellung, eine so lange Zeit ohne ihn zu verbringen... Die letzten elf Jahre war er immer bei ihr gewesen, jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Die Leere, die sie erwartete, schien beinahe greifbar.

Wie sollte sie es nur bis Weihnachten schaffen?  
Der erste Schnee ohne ihren Enkel. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft und gerne, wie Teddy jedes Mal beim ersten Schneefall aus dem Haus stürmte und wild umhertanzte. Jedes Jahr hatte sie schon im November auf Schnee gehofft. (Manchmal hatte sie ihn auch herbeigezaubert, wenn sie zu ungeduldig war.)

Doch um Teddy's Willen schwor sie sich, eine Arbeit zu suchen – eine Aktivität, irgendetwas, das sie den Tag über beschäftigt hielt. Untätigkeit würde sie in ihrer Einsamkeit nicht aushalten; und ihre Zeit nur in der Küche zu verbringen und nachzudenken, das würde ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen. Wenn sie auch nicht endgültig über den Verlust ihrer Familie hinweggekommen war, für Teddy wollte sie stark sein, ja, musste sie stark sein.

Just in diesem Moment betrat jener wieder die Küche, besorgt die Haarfarben wechselnd.  
„Was meinst du, Grandma..." Er färbte seine Haare pink. „Das..." Sie wurden braun. „So..." Und nun blond. „Oder diese Farbe? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden! Was sieht am besten aus? Ich kann mich nicht gleich am erste Tag blamieren!"  
Er stockte überrascht, als Andromeda laut loslachte. „Grandma?", fragte er besorgt. „Ist alles okay?"  
Sie nickte, beinahe unter Tränen. „Ja – ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich musste nur daran denken, wie To- deine Mutter an ihrem ersten Schultag zu mir kam und stolz verkündete, sie wolle mit pink-gelb-gestreiften Haaren zur Schule gehen."  
Teddy's Augen wurden groß. „Sowas würde ich nie machen!", sagte er feierlich, mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust. Dann wurde er sofort wieder klein. „Aber meinst du, die anderen würden über mich lachen, wenn ich pinke Haare habe?"  
Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich, ging zu Teddy und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Ernst sah sie ihm in die Augen, und aus vollster Überzeugung sagte sie:

„Sie werden dich lieben."

Sofort färbten sich Teddy's Haare erneut pink. Andromeda spürt einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als sie plötzlich statt des Enkels ihre Tochter vor sich da, doch diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell fort – die Zeit, da sie sich abends in den Schlaf weinte, war vorbei. Teddy war, was zählte, Teddy und die Zukunft.

Dieser griff nach ihrer Hand. „Lass uns gehen, Grandma."  
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.  
Und dann, nach einem kurzen Zögern, fügte Teddy hinzu: „Ich hab dich lieb."

Andromeda lächelte und schloss die Küchentür.


End file.
